Long Endever : Prologue
by PoorKnight
Summary: Emmett Lench lived a relatively normal life. It wasn't until he bumped into the devilishly hot girl, Rey ttle did he know she had a secret,by day she was a normal girl by night she became a savage werewolf. Rey proved to be quiet angry and seemed to have an unhealthy obsession with attacking people. Emmett soon made Rey take an oath to never to attack a human being again


The sun began to pierce through the clouds shining its lights over the small town of Lockhart. Ambulances and Police sirens rang out and multiple smoke clouds had arisen that could be seen for miles. The roar of a SWAT truck is heard as it passes through the town, the men inside began to cocks their rifle and strap their helmets preparing for what was going to happen next. The truck made a screeching halt and the men jumped out one by one, they walked slowly through the burning town scanning all around the area. Tipped over cars, broken windows and blood was everywhere, their captain brought his fist up signaling a stop and pointed to his right, the team nodded and ran over to hug the wall of a gift shop. They made a frantic stop when a flaming car dashes down the street, impacting a wall and exploded. The team raised their rifles in anticipation of their foe, their sweat began to fall down from their foreheads and soak their mask, waiting for what is about to come around the corner. Loud thuds could be heard coming down the street getting closer and closer as well as much smaller footsteps.

Those footsteps belonged to Emmett Lench, a high school senior of Lockhart Highschool. All on his body were cuts and slashes, his clothes torn into rags. He slows down trying to make a sharp turn and ran smack dab into the SWAT team.

Their captain got him by his collar and threw him to the wall. He took off his goggles and lowered his mask.  
"Kid what are you doing here the whole town is being evacuated."

"Im running."

" Your running?"

"Yeah... from that," he said pointing his arm.

The captain raised his brow until he heard it, he slowly turned his head to come face to face to a tall beast standing on its hind legs it mouth drooling. The creature opened its largemouth showing it dagger-like teeth, howling into the sky. He throws Emmett to the ground and raised his rifle.  
" Open Fire".  
All at once the team shoots at it unleashing round upon round at the large beast. Shot by shot the beast was brought back and finally was brought down, the team hovered over the creature their fingers on there triggers.  
Emmett cried to the captain " you didn't kill it! it's not dead." But the captain was too late to react as the brown-haired creature opened its crimson red eyes and sprang back to life. It dashed forward blasting the team all around with it mighty roar, one of them down Emmett as well. It turned its head to its left and jumped on the SWAT men, standing on both of his arms immobilizing him. He moved forcefully to escape but it was worthless the beast put its massive jaw on his head, smashing his head like it was bug giving it a sicking crunch. The beast scanned over the bodies looking for any movement the blood dripping from its mouth.

A bullet whizzed across it face barely missing its eye, it turned to its right to the captain posted against a wall. It slowly approaches him as he shoots sporadically from his Baretta. Emmett moved the body of the unconscious SWAT man coughing up a little blood, he looked up and saw the beast raising its giant claw about to attack the captain. He scooped up the rifle from the ground and ejected the magazine and swapped it for a green one he had in his back pocket. He pulled back the handle to load the bulletin and aimed down the sights. With one pull of the trigger, a dart from the magazine flew across and hit the beast. It roared in agony as it flopped to the ground.

The captain jumped up and turned to Emmett.

" What did you do?"

He shows the magazine to him "tranquilizing dart highly potent"

"And just have them lying around"

"It's a long story "

The captain ran over to one of his men checking his vitals, his body was warm, but he was bleeding bad. He pressed a button on his walkie and spoke.

" Dispatch I need an ambulance at the corner of North Church St I have man bleeding and one KIA ... over"  
"We got you ETA 10 Minutes"  
The captain sighed in relief as the bleeding began to slow down and more of his men began to regain consciousness. They all halted when they saw the beast shift it legs up and down and began moving its arms. They picked up their guns, aiming down their sights. Before they could fire Emmett jumped in front.  
"Don't shot"  
They turned to each other and frowned.  
The captain stepped forward.  
"What are you doing did you see what that thing did to my men and look around this town is burning kid, why should we not kill it," he said in fury.  
Before Emmett could speak a word, he turned to at the beast to see change before his very eyes. Its large body shrunk smaller and smaller, its teeth change to pearl white teeth, its hair fell of around it revealing a naked slender girl lying there passed out.

Emmett turned back around " She is why."


End file.
